mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Renée
Renée is a Cute girl who loves pigs and other animals and owns a nature preserve called Renée's Nature Preserve. According to her biography, ever since she saw a baby pig at a petting zoo, she vowed never to eat meat again. However, when you talk with her at night when she's on her nature preserve island, she murmurs sleepily about a secret craving for bacon. She also visits your town and the town that host festivals. She is also a recruit for the SPA in MySims Agents. Roles in games Renée (MySims)|MySims||true Renée (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom Renée (MySims Party)|MySims Party Renée (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents Trivia *While at the last conversation in Renée at her nature preserve Lyndsay asks about the pig in the back, Sir Percival J. Worthington IV, her response is "What pig?" meaning she was unaware that he was on the island or he managed to sneak off to the island. However, she could have been raising the pig for slaughter because of her secret love for bacon, but this seems unlikely as her worst fear is people cooking pigs. This could explain her evil laughing animation that plays at random sometimes. *Renée is the only Sim in MySims Kingdom to have an island all to herself. *In MySims Kingdom and MySims Agents she has a different outfit, and blonde hair, whereas in MySims and MySims Party, she depicts a more blonde-orange hair, most likely due to graphical features varying in the games. Also, Renée has brown eyes in the original MySims while she has green in MySims Kingdom and MySims Agents, and in MySims Kingdom she has freckles, but none in the original MySims. *Renée is sometimes spelled without the accent mark over the "e" in her name in MySims and MySims Party, and some of the dialogue in MySims Kingdom. "Renée" is the correct form of "Renee". It is a French name pronounced as "ruh-nay". *If you send her on Makoto's second dispatch mission, she'll mention that she has not gone to high school yet, meaning she is likely to be 14 or younger. *Strangely, in MySims Kingdom, Renée laughs evily similar to several villains', plus Dr. F's, evil laughs. This could be due to an error in the game's programming, but could be put in to show she is a bit crazy. In this same vein, she also, for most of MySims Kingdom, does not realize she has a pig on her island, showing she may be a little mad and cynical. However, this also could be for comic relief. *Renée has freckles in MySims, MySims Agents and MySims Kingdom, but she doesn't have freckles in MySims Party. *She and Elmira Clamp are the only two Sims to own pigs. Renee's pig being Sir Percival J. Worthington IV and Elmira's pigs being Porkz and Pigglez. *In Chancellor Ikara's first dispatch mission, he mentions finding her in the woods where he is looking for truffles and she is with Percy. If she is sent on this mission, however, he will still say that he has found her despite the fact she had been helping him the whole time. The same can also be said if she is preoccupied with another dispatch mission. *If you send Renée on Chef Watanabe's second Dispatch mission, she will make a MySims Kingdom reference about Ms. Prissykins loving sushi but Renée refers to it as "cat food" *It is revealed that if you send Renée on Jenny's dispatch mission, that she still has Ms. Prissykins. She states that Percy loves watching Starcruiser X, but Ms. Prissykins prefers home design shows. *If you send Renée on One More Time, she states that she sees pigs all over but, they are being raised as food. The people raising the pigs also want to cook Percy. Therefore saying that people raising and cooking pigs are her fears. *Since Renée's pig's name is Sir Percival J. Worthington IV, it means that she has either had three pigs before Percy or that Percy is named after someone she knows. *In MySims she says "If I could raise my own pig, I would ONLY feed her organically grown..." meaning she might have wanted a girl pig, but Percy is a boy. *Renée appeared in SimCity Creator on the Wii where she acted as your city's utilities advisor. Foreign names *'English:' Renée *'French:' Tiphany *'Japanese:' レニー (in MySims Kingdom, she is called ルネ) *'Polish:' Renia *'Spanish:' René Category:MySims Characters Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:MySims Party Characters Category:Nature (MySims Kingdom) Category:Cute (MySims) Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:Agent Recruits Category:Nature (MySims Agents) Category:Charisma Category:SimCity Creator Characters